Salt On Her Hands
by Caljumaia
Summary: It's hard to forget someone when they refuse to be forgotten. Crowley x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Edited 3/24/14: I made some slight changes. Nothing to big, just tried to fix some errors and inconsistencies.**

**I will be busy with schoolwork for the next week and instead of posting a new chapter, I want to fix up my old ones a bit first. I will hopefully finish them all and have a new chapter on Sunday. Thank you everyone for all the follows, favorites and reviews!**

"Oh c'mon Kaitlyn, this is never going to work!" Isabelle moans, kicking a rock out of her way. It soared thru the air off the side of the road, landing in a small puddle near the ditch.

"Shhhh," Kaitlyn turns and lifts her arms, putting a finger on Isabelle's lips; "If you're to loud they're gonna hear you!" she whispers while suppressing a giggle. Isabelle rolls her eyes, pushing Kaitlyn's hand away from her mouth. Kaitlyn takes another drink from her bottle before turning away from Isabelle and continuing down the road.

Isabelle was lazily walking behind Kaitlyn, watching her 'skip' down the road a head of her (it slightly resembled skipping, with a lot less coordination.) It was a typical Saturday night for the two of them; with nothing better to do they usually drink their boredom away Well, with hesitation from Kaitlyn, until she has enough alcohol in her.

Isabelle titters, reaching forward and snatching the bottle out of Kaitlyn's hand "What are we trying to sneak up on? It's just a silly fictional series!"

"If it's so silly, then why are you here, smart ass?" Kaitlyn sticks out her tongue towards Isabelle in an immature way before stopping in the middle of the crossroads. "Now, gimme the box," she stumbles while holding her hand out.

Isabelle takes a drink of the bottle before reaching into her sweatshirt, pulling out the tin box and handing it over. "What're you gonna ask for?" she asks while plopping down on the ground. She leans back on her palms, staring at Kaitlyn with a bemused look across her face.

"A billion dollars!" Kaitlyn grins, snatching the box and bending down, digging into the cold dirt road. "Or maybe a big fancy mansion thousands of miles away from this place," she muses to herself as she continues to dig. There were no streetlamps in any direction; the light of the moon illuminated the road. They were pretty far in the middle of nowhere, no houses in sight. It was just another dirt road in the middle of the country.

Kaitlyn buries the box and lays the dirt back over it, smoothing it in an annoying precise way. She stands back up, swaying a bit, and looks around before turning to Isabelle with a confused look on her face.

"Did you really drag my ass all the way out here for nothing?" Isabelle whines while she stares into the empty bottle. "Well, I knew it wouldn't work anyway. I was hoping we didn't come out here for nothing though. Oh, and look at that. I'm out," she mumbles, putting the bottle to her lips and trying to get every last drop.

"I can get you more if you'd like," a gruff voice says from behind them. Kaitlyn spins around to look at the new visitor, while Isabelle's jaw falls, dropping the bottle from her hands.

"No. Way," Kaitlyn whispers, "The book is true!"

There stood a man in an extremely nice suit, all black with a red tie. He was older, with black hair and a hint of a beard. He was smirking, standing there with his hands in his pockets. He wasn't skinny, or by any means fat, he was built in a perfect kind of way. He blinks, his eyes turning a shade of red that's even visible in the dim moonlight, before blinking again and his eyes turning back to normal. He stood taller than Kaitlyn, her head coming to his chin, while Isabelle's taller frame makes her maybe an inch or two taller. Everything about him just fits. Kaitlyn couldn't help but find him a bit handsome, and if it weren't for the drunken tint of pink on her cheeks already, the man probably would've noticed.

"Hey, you're kinda cute, even with the weird eye thing" Kaitlyn giggles, covering her mouth trying to suppress them. The man slightly raises an eyebrow. "What's your name, handsome?" She saunters towards him, hands clasped behind her back. Isabelle lets out a disgusted groan.

"The names Crowley, sweetheart. And you're the lovely Kaitlyn Mars," this comment was met with even more giggles from the girl; "So, what have you really summoned me for? I can get you what ever you want."

The second half of his sentence goes right over Kaitlyn's head; she gasps and turns towards Isabelle "He knows my name! And it's actually him! This is too cool!"

"Yeah, your freaky ritual shit worked. Can we go home now? Mom says she won't buy anymore alcohol till we finish what's in the cabinet," Isabelle remarks while she turns around and heads back the way she came. Kaitlyn sighs dramatically before she starts to follow. She turns towards Crowley, a small pout on her lips, and meekly waves bye. Crowley stares for a second, confusion washing over him, before he realizes that they are walking away.

Crowley grabs Kaitlyn's wrist causing her to stop walking. Isabelle notices and turns to see why she stopped. "What are you doing? You summoned me, so what do you want?" Crowley glares at Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn looks at her wrist and giggles. She looks at Isabelle and mouths _'Dude, he's holding my hand!'_ while pointing at her wrist. Isabelle just rolls her eyes again, a gesture becoming a habit for the girl. Kaitlyn turns back to Crowley and clears her throat. "Well, I don't actually want to be eternally damned. I just wanted to see if it worked!"

Crowley stares at her blankly, "So there is absolutely nothing you want?"

"Not worth going to Hell for."

"You're being serious?"

"Uh, yeah?"

Crowley's jaw drops, as does his hand. "Are you kidding me? You did all this just to see _if it worked_?!" his voice rising with each word. "Do you not realize this is serious business?"

"Woah mister grumpy. If you're soooo busy then go do you're busy stuff," Kaitlyn holds up her hands defensively before turning around and walking off with Isabelle once again.

To say Crowley was shocked was a bit of an understatement. He stands there in the open, looking around him trying to comprehend what happened. He watches the two girls walk down the dirt path, wondering what to do with them for summoning him for nothing. The more he thought about it, the angrier he got. He disappears and reappears in front the two girls causing them to scream.

"What the hell man, you scared me!" Isabelle yells, shoving Crowley's shoulder. Crowley grabs her upper arms a pushes her backwards with enough force to knock her to the ground. Isabelle's hits the ground and lets out a small shout before pulling her wrist into her chest. Kaitlyn's eyes widen as she quickly sobers up, bending down on the ground to help Isabelle back up. Kaitlyn makes her stand behind her back, knowing it was her fault this was happening and wasn't going to let Isabelle take the blow again.

Crowley angrily points at Kaitlyn; "You summoned me, now you need to make a deal. This isn't some game that you think you can play. This is business. Now I will not sit here and let you make a fool of me!" He yells, shoving his finger at Kaitlyn's chest. She steps back, covering her chest with her hand while she stares up at Crowley, her brows furrowing in anger and bewilderment.

"Okay, I'm sorry I summoned you, it was a mistake. Why are you making a big deal out of this?"

"I'm a busy person and I wont be summoned for 'the fun of it.'

Kaitlyn steps to the side a little, thinking for a second if she and Isabelle should run, but quickly decides not to try. He knows how to teleport, so trying to run would just be idiotic. "Can't you just let someone go this once?"

"Not without a soul darling," He states, holding his arms out; "You got yourself in this mess for thinking this is just for amusement."

"It was in a fictional book! I didn't think it'd work!" she exclaims, holding her ground.

"I don't care. You did it, and now you have to face the consequences."

Kaitlyn looks back at Isabelle, a lump in her throat. Isabelle had a couple tears in her eyes, rubbing her wrist and glaring at Crowley.

Kaitlyn looks back at the man standing in front of them. This is Crowley, King of the Crossroads, and she knew he wasn't going to let her or Isabelle go. She sighs and swallows the lump as best she can. No point in getting emotional now. '_Where is this bravery coming from Kaitlyn? The 5 dollar wine?'_

She walks forward a step before Isabelle grabs her shoulder. "Kaitlyn, what the hell are you doing? Lets just run back to the house and grab my dads gun," she whispers. Kaitlyn turns her head towards her and smiles.

"Isabelle, you read the books too, you know that won't work," she whispers back before turning back around and stepping towards Crowley. He had a scowl on his face, arms crossed, waiting for what Kaitlyn was going to do.

"Okay, I want to me and Isabelle to forget tonight. In exchange, you get my soul in ten years." Kaitlyn exhales, not knowing what else would make this any better than just forgetting it happened anyways.

"Seriously, that's all you're going to ask for?" Crowley asks, his rage quickly subsiding before turning into confusion.

"You're putting me on the spot here. A billion dollars won't solve my problems, nor will some big fancy house. C'mon, that's what I want so lets just seal the deal and I'll just die a horrible death in ten years."

"Suit yourself darling," Crowley smirks, stepping forward till he is right in front of Kaitlyn. He can smell the alcohol in her breath, and the floral scent of her hair. The sweet mix of them together was almost sensual. She looks up at him, blank eyes hiding any sadness that might be there, before closing them and leaning into his mouth.

The kiss is short and simple, and Crowley could immediately feel that something was off. Something about her felt wrong, and he didn't know why. He ended the kiss quickly, stepping away from Kaitlyn before she even registers its over. She slowly opens her eyes, looking at Crowley with a quizzical look. Before she has time to say anything, Crowley snaps his fingers and the two girls disappear.

Crowley stands there for a minute, staring at the spot where Kaitlyn was. He looks at his watch and sees what time it is, before disappearing himself.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun starting rising, illuminating the room thru the curtains. Beer bottles littered the floor, along with clothes and other random junk lying around. Isabelle lightly snored, drooling over the pillow under her head. The sun slowly creped till it reached Kaitlyn's face, making her turn on her side away from the sunlight. She was wide-awake anyways, and had been awake all night. She couldn't keep her mind off of what had happened last night.

She could remember _everything_ and didn't understand why. She had made the deal with Crowley, and sealed the deal with a (awkward) kiss. So why does she remember it? Did she still have her soul? It made Kaitlyn toss and turn the entire night.

A bang on the door startled Kaitlyn and made Isabelle jump up in surprise.

"Wake up and get ready for church right now Isabelle! I swear to god if we're late again I'll be pissed!" her mom boomed from the other side of the door before walking off.

Isabelle sighed, pushing the hair out of her face. "Well, I guess I better get up. Ugh I have such a bad headache!" She squinted her eyes in the sunlight, trying the cover the light from her face best she could. "I drank way to much last night, I don't remember a thing."

Kaitlyn laughed a little, hauling herself off the floor. "I guess I'll head out too. I need to head back to my apartment eventually."

"Want me to drive you?" Isabelle asks while stretching before flopping back down on the bed. Kaitlyn rolls her eyes at her friend and opens the door to the bedroom.

"No, I don't want to make you have to get up any sooner." Kaitlyn hears a mumble come from the bed while she walks out the door.

Kaitlyn walks out the front door and pauses for a minute. She looks in both directions down the road. One direction leads to the small town she lives in, and Isabelle's closet neighbor. In the other direction is the crossroads they visited the night before.

Kaitlyn shoves her hands in her pockets and head towards the crossroads, about 2 miles down the road.

It was a quiet morning, the sun finally over the horizon. There we're no clouds in site, and the summer heat was holding off for a while longer. The browning corn rows surrounded her while she walked, endless and endless rows. It was so cliché for a small town it sometimes made annoyed Kaitlyn to no end. But she had grown up there her whole life, living with her Grandma and Grandpa till she moved into her own place at 17. Now her life just consisted of working at the grocery store during the weekdays and partying with Isabelle on the weekends. The cliché hurts.

After the short walk, Kaitlyn reaches the crossroads and bends down to start and unburies the tin box she buried the night before. Before she reaches it though, she hears a crunching of gravel behind her. She slowly stands up and faces the new arrival. She feels a slight blush creep onto her face, suddenly remembering the things she had said the night before.

"Am I so handsome that you had to come back. Well, I know I am handsome, but you made that clear as well."

"Oh don't flatter yourself, I was drunk." Kaitlyn lies thru her teeth, rubbing her face in her hands. She hears the demon chuckle at he action. "So I'm confused. I thought I was supposed to forget last night?" she questions crosses her arms.

Crowley picks at a piece of fabric on his tie; "That was the plan darling."

"So what went wrong, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well, you're missing a key part of it, so I wasn't able to complete the deal."

Kaitlyn scoffed, raising an arm in a questioning manner. "What do you mean '_missing a key part'_? All you needed was my soul?"

Crowley steps forward, looking her dead in the eyes. "Exactly. All I needed was your soul. And you, young lady," he points a finger at her chest; "do not have one. Want to explain to me why that is?"

Kaitlyn's jaw dropped, before scoffing and letting out a laugh. "How can I be missing a soul? Wouldn't I be dead?"

"Actually, I know someone who doesn't have one. He was a bit of a git, but he gets around just fine."

Crowley just stands there, smirking, while Kaitlyn tries to wrap her head around what he's saying. She puts a hand to her forehead, turning around and walking a distance away from Crowley. She doesn't know what to think; there isn't a reason for Crowley to lie about this. Its obviously true just by the fact that she remembers the night before. She turns back to Crowley, a quizzical look on her face.

"So you couldn't tell that I didn't have a soul till you kissed me?"

"That's right. There's something there, not sure what. It looks like a soul, even smells a bit like one. But it doesn't _taste_ like a soul. It was a bit off."

Kaitlyn snorts; "Yeah that's not creepy."

"Listen, I don't have time to deal with you. And I'm also not letting you out of my sight till I know what's going on." Crowley reaches out and grabs Kaitlyn's wrist. This time, Kaitlyn feels a tingle from his touch and tries to pull her hand away as the blush creeps back onto her face.

"Dude, let me go."

"Not right now sweetheart, you're way to interesting for that," Crowley says with a snarky smile before making them both disappear.


	3. Chapter 3

Crowley and Kaitlyn reappears in a dim room surrounded by books. Kaitlyn stumbles a bit, getting her bearings from being transported to another room. She grabs the corner of a desk to steady her legs, but ends up knocking books onto the floor. The sound of the books hitting the ground echoes thru the empty house. Kaitlyn turns to Crowley and gives him a sheepish smile, and in return gets an eye roll.

Kaitlyn bends down to pick the books off the floor. She gathers the books into her hands before suddenly hearing a gun cock. Her heart skips a beat before letting out an "Oh shit!" beneath her breath. She slowly stands up and comes face to face with a young, tall man holding a pistol to her face.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in here?" he asks, taking a step closer to her, his gun steady with her temple.

Kaitlyn's jaw is hanging; eyes wide open, not knowing what to do. She grips the books tighter in her hands and lets out a squeak, trying to speak but to no avail. She looks slightly behind her to where Crowley was standing to see that he had vanished _"That son of a bitch just left me here!" _

Kaitlyn turns back towards the man with the gun. She suddenly hears a door open behind the man and sees another one walk into the room; he had a graying beard, wearing a baseball cap and old work clothes. He immediately reaches behind the door and draws out a pistol, pointing it straight at Kaitlyn.

"I'm not going to ask you again! Who are you and how did you get in here?" the first man asks.

"I- I came here with Crowley. I mean he kinda just teleported me here without my permission but-" she tries to explain before water suddenly hits her in the face. She sputters, dropping the books from her hands when she goes to wipe her face. "What the hell was that for!" she exclaims, wiping her face as best she could with her sleeve before looking back at the two guys. They both lowered their guns (but still had them out pointing in her direction!) and were staring at her with weird expressions.

"So I take it you're not a demon?" the man with the beard asks.

"No, why would I be?"

"You just said you came here with Crowley," he states, moving into the room. Kaitlyn finds herself surrounded by the two men, each blocking a doorway out of the room. She sputters, not really sure what to say or what to do.

She holds up her hands defensively "Ok, ok, I think we got off on the wrong foot. My name's Kaitlyn, nice to meet you. I didn't mean to intrude in your home, but Crowley just kind of brought me here for no reason."

One of them snorted, and Kaitlyn turned to the taller of the two. "And we're supposed to believe you?"

"I guess I shouldn't leave you here all by yourself, I don't want you to be killed just yet," Crowley states from the kitchen where he suddenly reappears. Everyone turns towards him, the men drawing their guns once again.

"And, pray tell, why is she here?" the first guy asks.

"Well, she's my pet and I don't want to leave her at home where she may destroy the couch," he smirks.

Kaitlyn's cheeks flush from embarrassment. "I am not!"

"Anyways; Kaitlyn, meet moose and the drunk. Or, I guess you can call them Sam and Bobby," Crowley explains, lazily pointing to each person as her introduces them.

Kaitlyn's stomach drops. "No. Way. You've got to be kidding me!" she can't help but squeal a bit in excitement. "I don't know why I didn't think we were in Bobby's house!"

"What are you talking about?" Bobby asks. "How do you know about my house?"

"It's from the book _Supernatural_!" she says and immediately hears audible groans come from Sam.

"Oh God, another one of those freaky fans," Sam mumbles, rubbing his face with a grimace.

Kaitlyn tuts, putting her hands on her hips. "Hey, I'm not some _freaky fan_, I read a couple of books. How was I to know that stuff was real?"

"If you didn't think it was real, then how did you find Crowley?" Sam questions, finally putting his gun away.

Kaitlyn feels a blush spread across her cheeks; "Well, me and my friend were bored, and drunk, and we literally had nothing better to do." Bobby raises an eyebrow; "I live in a small town ok? There's nothing to do in small towns!" she exclaims before he says anything.

"Okay, so you made a deal with a crossroads demon because you had nothing better to do. That doesn't answer why you brought her here," Sam turns to Crowley, his arms folded across his chest.

Crowley moves into the room a bit, standing next to Kaitlyn and wrapping an arm across her shoulders. Kaitlyn buries her face in her hands, the blush on her cheeks reddening more and more _"Oh my, I can't handle this!"_

"Well, moose, I'm here to pick up a book I am interested in," he pulls the book out of his breast pocket before swiftly putting it back in, "and I would have been in and out, no harm done, if someone wasn't so loud. So now that I have it, we'll…"

"_He smells like sulfur… it's weirdly no that bad. I wonder if it's his clothes that smell like that or if it's him? Why am I even thinking this, why am I even still here? Today has been such a weird day! I can't wait to tell…" _Kaitlyn was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts when the room suddenly became brighter. Well, the room didn't get brighter so much as the room changed.

They weren't in Bobby's house anymore, but in Kaitlyn's small apartment.

"Can't you warn me? How do you even know where… Never mind," Kaitlyn stops herself after seeing the know it all look on Crowley's face.

"Well darling, I must be off. You be a good lass and stay in your… sad excuse of an apartment okay?"

"I have work tomorrow, I can't just stay home."

Crowley smiles and moves to stand in front of Kaitlyn, only a couple of centimeters away from her face. Kaitlyn feels her breathing hitch as she tries to stay calm. "You're adorable when you get all flustered, you know that?" he smirks before suddenly vanishing in front of her eyes.

Kaitlyn stands still for a minute, before finally letting out the breath she was holding in. She glances over at the clock, her jaw hitting the floor when she sees the time.

"It's only 11 in the freaking morning and all this has already happened?" She runs her fingers thru her hair, pushing her bangs out of her face; "After all that, what the hell am I supposed to do the rest of the day?!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone that has read and reviewed my story, I really appreciate it! This is a slow chapter, and I'm sorry. But it's important for the next chapter to take place, so please bear with me.**

Kaitlyn methodically cleaned her apartment; top to bottom, with no other idea what to do to pass the time. She even found her few copies of Supernatural stashed away under all the mess, and set them on her bed stand ready to be read. After all that, she sat on her coach and stared around, adrenaline from everything that has happened going thru her veins. She leans back and lies on the coach, hands behind her head and staring up at the ceiling with the smallest of smiles on her face. Slowly, the hours ticked by, then the days.

She resumed her normal routine of waking up, going to work, coming home and relaxing before bed. Slowly, her apartment became just as messy as before, the books even falling under a pile once again. By the time Friday evening came around, she was convinced she was in a hangover haze that Sunday morning, and none of that had ever even happened.

If it had, Crowley would have come back, wouldn't he have? And how freakin' absurd is it that someone doesn't have a soul?!

Kaitlyn made her way down the dirt road once again, away from the small city. With every step, the light around her seemed to dim as the houses became older and run down. She walked for about 20 minutes before coming across a trailer home and made her way thru the many houses. Towards the back was a small home, a small garden in the front with golden sunflowers blooming, Kaitlyn's favorite.

She knocked on the door and immediately heard loud barks come from the other side. A grin breaks out on Kaitlyn's face.

"Oh shut up you stupid dog!" an older gentleman's voice is heard, along with shuffling as the dog is scooted away from the door. The door swings open suddenly and a small old man is standing there, holding back a huge, excited, dog.

"Oh it's just Kaitlyn! It's so good to see you dear, I'm happy to see you!" he exclaims, throwing his arms around her in a hug.

Kaitlyn happily returns the hug; "It's good to see you Papa! I thought I'd stop by on my way to see Isabelle."

"Come in, come in! I think Caroline is cooking dinner." He lets go and shoos her into the house. The dog immediately walks up to Kaitlyn, nudging his nose against her hand wanting to be pet. "Caroline! Kaitlyn's here!" he shouts towards the kitchen, shuffling past Kaitlyn and walking over to his recliner.

Kaitlyn continues petting the behemoth of a dog while walking towards the kitchen. She enters it to see an even smaller woman pulling biscuits out of the oven. She turns to Kaitlyn with a smile on her face.

"Oh dear, I didn't even hear you come in! It's so good to see you Kaitlyn, it's been far to long!" She gives Kaitlyn a hug before turning back to her cooking. "We're having a few friend over for dinner and cards, would you like to stay dear?"

"I'm sorry Mama, Isabelle says she needs help painting her living room or I would. I just wanted to stop by since I haven't in a couple of weeks."

"Oh, it's no trouble at all. I know you've been busy," she smiles, patting her hands off on her apron. "Just make sure you come over more often, okay?"

"Of course!" Kaitlyn happily exclaims, "But while I'm here, have you guys gotten a package for me? I ordered it Monday, and I thought it would be here by now."

Caroline shook her head; "No, sorry dear. I haven't seen it yet, but when it gets here I'll let you know." She smiles again, walking to the living room. "Tom, Kaitlyn's leaving!"

Tom lifts himself back out of the recliner, tearing his eyes away from the T.V. "Already? But you just got here!"

"I know, I'm sorry. I promise I'll come by later next week, okay?" she says, hugging each grandparent, and giving the dog another pet before walking towards the door.

Kaitlyn walks down the road, waving to her grandma as she walks away until she can't see her anymore. After a while she see's Isabelle's house sitting there, a small light standing out in the dark sky. She walks straight up to the door and walks inside.

"Isabelle! You here?" she yells, shutting the door behind her. The house is dark and quiet, all the lights turned off and the curtains close. Kaitlyn starts walking up the stairs to Isabelle's room, the floorboards creaking under each step. She gets to the tops and see's Isabelle's room, a light shining underneath the door. She opens her door and finds Isabelle sitting on the floor, her headphones in and reading a book.

Kaitlyn tuts and kicks her book closed. Isabelle startles, pulling her headphones out of her ears.

"What the hell man, you scared me!" she groans, sitting up and looking at Kaitlyn's smug face. "Where have you been anyways?"

"I went to visit my grandparents jerk. Why haven't you started on the living room?"

"Oh that? Yeah, I don't feel like doing it anymore." She grins, getting up and sitting on her bed.

Kaitlyn chuckles and joins her in sitting on the bed. "Won't your mom get mad?"

Isabelle let out a snort; "You kidding me? She probably doesn't even remember asking me to do it."

The girls share a laugh for a second, before Kaitlyn clears her throat; "Okay, I have a super weird question but you have to hear me out, okay?"

"Whatcha got?"

Kaitlyn rubs her neck, thinking of a good way to ask her question; "Do you remember anything from last Saturday night?"

"Hmmm… Not really," she scratches her head in thought; "why do you ask?"

"I think we summoned a demon. Oh don't look at me like that!" she exclaims, throwing a pillow at Isabelle's idiotic face; "I'm serious! I think we did!"

Kaitlyn recounts everything that happened to her; how she and Isabelle were supposed to lose their memories and how he visited her again the next day and how it's weird she hasn't seen him since. She decides to leave out most of the story though, especially the part how she doesn't have a soul.

Isabelle continues to give Kaitlyn an insane look before interrupting her; "You really think this happened? You drank _way_ to much!"

Kaitlyn sighs, knowing there's no point in trying to explain herself further.

Isabelle stands up and grabs Kaitlyn's arm, pulling her from the bed; "So I say lets drink even more!"

Kaitlyn rolls her eyes, but lets her be dragged out of the room. "Can't we do something else for once?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: Foul language will be used during this chapter!**

Kaitlyn woke up the next morning in her bed back at her apartment. She was still wearing the same clothes she had on last night, except for her shoes. She couldn't recall how she got back, or when that even happened, but at the moment it didn't matter. Rolling over quickly and throwing up in the trashcan, she doesn't notice the footsteps from outside of her door. This continues on for about 5 minutes before there was nothing left.

"Oh god, I drank to much…" she groans, covering her face from the blinding light coming from the window. She lays there as still as possible for a while, trying to fall back asleep. Focusing on her breathing, she tries to take her mind away from the sick feeling in her stomach and the pounding headache. If she weren't positive she went drinking last night with Isabelle, she would have thought she had the flu.

She slowly peaked out from underneath the covers, taking in the mess that was her room. The bare white walls, the limited furniture, the clothes thrown all over the floor.

On her dresser sits a picture of her with her grandparents, standing outside her apartment with grins on their faces. They were proud of her that she had her own place. She remembered how much her mama cried though, worried sick that something might happen to her. Her grandparents ended up calling her 6 times that night, just to 'make sure she was ok.' Nest to that picture was another of her and Isabelle, sitting on her balcony and smiling, the lights from the town in the background. Other than those two pictures, Kaitlyn didn't own any others.

Starting to pull the covers back over her eyes, she stops when the door to her room creaks open. Her breathing stops and her heart rate soars, trying to stay perfectly still and not knowing what to do. Stomach churning, she tries her hardest to stop herself from throwing up.

"Are you going to lay in bed all day darling or are you going to say hi." A smooth, accented voice says from the doorway. Feet shuffle closer towards the bed, before they quickly step away; "That smells terrible. Is someone sick? Party to much?"

Kaitlyn doesn't know what to do, the man knows she's there and there isn't anywhere she can go in the state she's in. shakily, the covers are lowered showing her face. "Who are you and what do you want?"

There stood a tall man in a black suit, staring quizzically at her face. "What're you talking about? I've only been gone for a week and I know I'm not that easily forgotten." He turns his back towards her and starts to walk back out the door. "So why don't you clean yourself up and come out and talk to me," he says as he walks away.

Kaitlyn stares at the open doorway not making a move and not knowing what to do. She didn't know who this man was, but for some reason he knew who she was. _'Or at least acted like he knew you_,'she thought to herself. _'What if he's some sick pervert? Should I call the police? How in the hell did he even get in here in the first place? Did the door fucking get left unlocked?!'_ the questions race thru her mind, her breathing ragged and pulse going crazy.

Slowly, Kaitlyn crawls out of her bed and, against her best judgment, she walks towards the bedroom door. There was no denying the curiosity in her as to who this man was and why her thought they knew each other. She glances out and sees the man sitting on her couch, staring at something out the window.

"Please, mister," her voice cracks; "I don't know what you want, so just take it and leave."

He stares up at her, a serious look on his face "Why do you keep asking who I am? We meet a week ago."

Kaitlyn grips her stomach, trying to settle the churning and keep from spewing again. "I don't know who you are okay? Just take my wallet and-" her sentence is interrupted when he quickly vanishes off the couch and appears right in front of her. She gasps a little, and holds a hand over her mouth to try and hold back her surprise. Stumbling backwards, she tries and get as far away from the man as possible; "How the hell did you do that?"

The man doesn't say anything and but continues to stare at Kaitlyn, making her feel very uncomfortable. His green eyes look her up and down, before looking up and staring straight into her eyes. "Do you really not remember who I am?"

"How many times do I have to say no?"

His head tilts to the side a little, never breaking his gaze; "The name's Crowley, and there's something wrong with you."

Even in the situation she's in, Kaitlyn can't help but scoff, "Yeah, I'm hung-over. I don't feel good."

"No, that's not it. Your 'soul', it's… decayed," he says after finding the right words to say. He reaches forward and grabs her arm.

Before Kaitlyn can even protest, the room changes and they are no longer in her apartment. She is in a room, what looks to be a cell room of some sort. The floor and walls are all concrete, and there's a small bed in one corner and a toilet in the other. Sunlight filters thru an old, dusty window, bars on the outside preventing any sort of escape. The door to the room is shut, thick bars keeping her and Crowley in the room.

"Where the hell am I? What are you?" she yanks her arm out of his grasp and makes for the door, shaking it with as much strength as she can muster. Her stomach, headache, and utter shock of everything didn't leave her with much strength, and she doesn't try for very long. She looks back at the man; "What do you want?"

"To find out what_ you_ are, darling," he states before vanishing into thin air.

Kaitlyn tries to control her breathing and slowly walks over to the bed. The cold surface is almost a welcoming touch; she didn't even realize her skin was burning up. She lies down on the bench and sobs quietly to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Crowley sat back in his chair, a book in one hand and a glass in another. The room was quiet, other than the sound of turning pages and the faint screams coming from somewhere else in the building. A fire was going in the worn out fire place, making the room glow in warm light. You could see the stains on the walls, the blood on the carpets and the mold growing in the corners. It was a dank and dark room, which irritated Crowley to no end, but his old home was burned to the ground and he was too busy building an empire to build a new house.

He took a sip of his drink while the page in the book magically flipped on its own. It was proving to be another dead end, only raising more questions than answers about the current situation. Crowley has read a variety of books, 'borrowing' them from numerous people and places. Yet he couldn't find _anything_ that fit the symptoms Kaitlyn was experiencing.

He went back to her apartment 3 days ago after being gone a week. He had been busy interrogating some werewolves and had lost track of time. It had only been a week; it wasn't long enough for Kaitlyn to forget who he was. Especially since she already _knew_ who he was (by some book, if he could recall) so why had she forgotten? It actually irritated him a bit that he had been forgotten by her.

He was quite shocked by what he had found. The apartment looked just as it had the brief moment he was there before, but there was one blaringly obvious difference. It smelled like death the moment he appeared in the room. When he went into her room he thought it was because she had gotten sick. But when she stepped out of her room and stood in front of him, the smell was over powering. It smelled her 'soul' had died decades ago. He wasn't even sure he should call it a soul; he still had no idea what it could be. It was so similar to a human soul, but he could never smell one before. He had taken a number of souls in his day, and has never come across one that was so strange. One thing was for sure though, he couldn't leave her alone again or who knows what he would find the next time.

For the first two days Kaitlyn was here, she had been so sick he thought she was going to die. She had a high fever, was sweating and shivering, and couldn't eat or drink anything. She was either asleep or throwing up; he had to have someone hook an IV to her so she wouldn't become dehydrated. If he wasn't so curious for answers, he probably wouldn't have even bothered to make sure she stayed alive. But damn was she interesting and Crowley couldn't resist helping if it was the only way he would get information out of her.

Her fever finally broke last night, and she was able to get some sleep. Crowley was going to go talk to her later tonight and see what he could find.

* * *

_**A woman sits outside of a cabin on a small log while she is quickly spinning yarn. A man is standing nearby, feeding the many sheep that are grazing in the open meadow near the home. The sky is almost clear with only a few clouds, with the sun high over head, a cool breeze keeping the heat at bay. From down the hill you can hear the faint murmur of people going about their day, the city coming back to life after the long, hard winter. **_

_**The woman looks up when she hears the soft patter of feet hitting the ground. A small girl is running towards the cabin, a basket of yarn swinging in her hand.**_

"_**Momma! Papa! I couldn't go in the city!" she exclaims when she gets closer. The man stops what he's doing, and walks over to the two girls.**_

_**The woman raises her eyebrow, a curious look on her face; "Why not sweetie? What's wrong?"**_

"_**Some man said I can't go or I'll get everyone sick! I'm not sick, am I?"**_

_**The woman holds out her arms and embraces the girl, smoothing her hair down. "No, Katherine, you're not sick. Go put the yarn inside, we'll worry about it later, okay?" she suggested, smiling at the young girl.**_

_**The girl smiles, kissing her mom on the cheek; "Okay momma!" **_

_**Katherine runs off into the house. She sets the basket on a table and runs in the other room to grab her favorite walking stick, so she can help her father take care of the sheep. She stops and looks out the window when she notices her papa acting weird. He is standing very still and staring at the city, a frown on his face. She leans over the side of the window to hear what they're saying.**_

"_**Thomas, you don't think it's The Sickness, do you? I thought we would be safe here?" the woman asks, a worried expression overcoming her features. She, too, stares at the city in fear.**_

"_**I hoped we would be safe here, but it looks like we are not." He looks at the woman, his face betraying any amount of courage he may have had. He looked completely terrified, and that scared Katherine more than the thought of being sick…**_

Kaitlyn's eyes slowly opened, the night sky peaking thru the barred window above her. She rubs her eyes gently, the arms feeling weak and shaky. She didn't want to move too much; this was the first time she had woken up in a couple of days where she didn't feel nauseous.

She had dreams about that family often, not knowing who they were. She thought, maybe, it was a past life and she was remembering it. It felt very personal every time she had a dream about them and she knew she was linked in some way, but just didn't know how.

Setting her arm down slowly, she feels a pinch near her wrist. On the back of her wrist is an IV, and she looks up to see an almost empty saline bag. Kaitlyn stares curiously at her wrist, not sure if she had the energy to be freaked out or not. I guess she could be grateful that this Crowley guy didn't let her die? For now, she was a little grateful, but only because she was completely exhausted.

Kaitlyn fumbles around her pockets for a moment, before finally finding her cell phone tucked away in an inside pocket of her jacket. Turning it on, she's blinded by the bright, white light of the screen and almost drops the phone. It takes a few minutes before her eyes adjust to the screen, and she's a ashamed to see all the missed calls and texts that were sent to her over the past three days.

In total, there are 23 missed calls from her grandparents home phone, 12 missed calls from their cell phone, and 49 missed calls from Isabelle, the last one from about 4 hours ago. She looks at her texts to see hundreds of unopened messages.

'_kaitlyn, whered you go? you bailed on me last night! ~Isabelle_

'_Ummmmmmmmmmm where are you? why aren't you answering your door?' ~Isabelle_

'_Kaitln i went by your artment and you wernt home, where r you?' ~Papa _(Kaitlyn can't help but chuckle a bit; Papa never did get the hang of texting and always let his wife do it.)

'_Kaitlyn honey please call us back we're really worried. Where are you?' ~Mama_

All the messages continued like this, getting more desperate with each day that past. A wave of guilt washes over Kaitlyn; she wanted to call them, try and get out of here, but she felt to weak to move.

Kaitlyn hears someone walking close by and she quickly tucks away the cell phone back into her jacket pocket. She scoots up a little, propping herself onto he elbows to try and get a glimpse of who is outside.

A young man walks up and waves a hand over the lock and it instantly unlocks itself. He pushes open the door, blankly staring at Kaitlyn.

"Get up, Crowley would like to talk to you."


End file.
